The Heart Is the Greatest Treasure Captured
by NinaLovesKlaine
Summary: Kurt was ten when Blaine was kidnapped by the pirate Captain Warbler. Now nineteen-year-old Kurt is still searching for his long lost love. When he finally lands on the ship and meets the group of pirates who kidnapped Blaine so many years ago, he'll learn that that there's more to the captain than he knew. Warblers!crewmen and Pirate!Klaine. Inspired by the manga WANTED.


**Hello everyone. My nickname is Nina and I'm so glad you are reading this! As you can see, I'm a new writer hoping to write the plots running through my head (because if I don't I just MIGHT go insane). I read this chapter, orginially posted by _BoysWhoLovesBoysAreAwesome_, and after contacting that person they allowed me to take over the story. I've always loved the manga WANTED!, hell I even own it, so I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could write a pirate!Klaine story since there isn't many out there. I made some changes to the original chapter, that way it fits to my writing style.  
**

**So here is the first chapter for this story. I have a couple of story ideas running through my head, so if you like this look out for anything else I might post!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

The countertenor's voice drifted to a close as he bent his small body into a bow for the crowd that had witnessed his performance. He then turned towards the royal seated and did the same thing.

"I wants another!" the man said drunkenly from his throne as he downed yet another goblet of liquid that had put him in the drunken state. The man's fingers were covered in an assortment of rings, all of the varying in size and color, and winked when the candlelight hit them. The man's clothes were clean pressed and clung to his body beautifully, outlining the man's massive muscles and body tone.

"My Lord, Kurt's voice will be strained if he continues. Maybe we should excuse him for the evening," the maid expressed, standing next to the countertenor and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt shook his head as he looked up at her. "It's okay Miss Carole. I'm able to do another," he reassured her with a cheeky smile. "I just need to rehydrate myself and then I'll be okay."

The ten-year-old boy grabbed the glass of water one of the maids provided to him, taking slow sips so he could enjoy the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his raw and sore throat. He had performed ten songs already for the man sitting at the throne; his voice was beginning to show it because of the hoarseness. Being able to sign and perform for someone with a royal status was nice and definitely assisted him with the needs in order to survive, but sometimes Lord Travis Anderson did not know his limits!

After downing the rest of the glass, he handed it back to the maid before positioning himself back into the same spot as before. To everyone in the room, they could all see how beautiful Kurt was, his angelic voice adding to his beauty. The boy had fine chestnut hair that was coiffed just right, successful with the help of Miss Carole and the products she could create to make it stand the way he liked it. His eyebrows were thin and perfectly trimmed. His glasz eyes, which were framed by thick lashes, always shone with life and excitement. He wore the garments all the other orphans wore when they were in the presence of the royals: a simple long sleeved white shirt, thin black pants that clung to him tightly, and a set of shoes that were a couple of sizes too big that were beginning to show how old they were by the way they were beginning to fall off.

_Here we go again_, he thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, centering himself so he could give another satisfactory performance. He didn't want to strain himself too much, but he knew in order to please the royal he had to sing until he was satisfied. The boy knew after tonight his voice would probably be hoarse for days and he would need to nurse it by relaxing his throat and avoid any type of singing or talking. This was something he couldn't afford to do if he wanted to survive for as well as he did.

Kurt opened his mouth so he could begin his next selection, but before he could begin singing a voice stopped him from doing so. "Father, this is nonsense. Kurt has sung enough for you this evening." The voice was so familiar to Kurt, he would know that voice even as he lay dying. He looked up to find the handsome teenager come up and stand by Kurt, a small scowl on his face as he looked at his father with distaste and anger. The teen had curly black hair, some of the ringlets brushing against the back of his neck while the rest was smoothed and parted down his head. He had triangular black eyebrows arched over the most beautiful hazel eyes the glasz eyed boy had ever scene. His olive-toned muscular body was covered with the royal coat, the navy blue looking striking on his body and hugging nicely in all the right places. He wore tight black pants and black boots that went up to his knee. In his left ear was a small golden loop, a diamond glistening in the middle of it. The teenager had told Kurt that it had been one of the most valuable diamonds his mother had even owned; she had given it to him for his thirteenth birthday, the day he had been recognized as a man.

"Blaine," Kurt greeted. The teen looked at him with a small smile before wrapping his hand around the boy's small wrist, pulling him out of the room as he spoke again. "Ask Madam Quinn or Monsieur Finn to perform for you. Kurt is resting now," Blaine commented as he and Kurt turned the corner, disappearing from the guests' sights. Kurt allowed Blaine to drag him out of the mansion, knowing the teen was heading towards the adjourning garden that sat to the side of the mansion and on the cliff. Lord Anderson's late wife, Pamela, had wanted a garden on the cliff because she wanted to enjoy her final days of gardening while she watched the sun rise and set against the waters below her. She had always loved the ocean, especially during the times of the sunrise and sunset because it looked as if the sun had come from the deep waters.

"Damn bigoted fool," Blaine cursed as he released Kurt's wrist and walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves crashing against the rocks below. "He has no conscious when it comes to the well being of others. All he's ever worried about is being entertained!"

Kurt smiled as he placed his hand on the sixteen-year-old's arm. "Blaine, I' fine. I promise you."

Blaine sighed as he sat on the soft grass, folding his legs underneath him. He gestured with his head to the empty spot next to him; Kurt sat down next to the raven, angling his small body in his direction to let him know he had the boy's full attention. "I apologize that my father doesn't know how to acknowledge your limits. He should know after singing for so long you require rest!"

"Blaine, it's what I do in order to survive. You know that. Orphans like me can only live here if we work for our stay." The boy laid a hand on the teen's knee. "It's the only way I can live with you. You're y best friend. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be able to sing for someone of a royal status."

Blaine grabbed the porcelain hand, squeezing it in both of his hands as he spoke. "You're right. I brought you here as a promise to your father. I will make sure you are safe and taken cared of."

"Just like you promised my father?"

Blaine smiled. "Exactly. I promised your father when he was drafted that I would protect you. I was serious when I told your father that when you come of age I was going to marry you, any laws be damned. Even if there are six years between us, we've practically grew up together. Every day I'm with you Kurt is like a dream."

Kurt smiled as he lay his head on the teen's shoulder, watching the sun as it began descending, looking as if it was disappearing under the ocean. "I know, I'm happy too. I've always been the happiest when I'm with you. I just worry your father and our people would never approve of us marrying when I am old enough. I'm scared of not being accepted since, not just because I am male, but that I am an orphan and you are so much more than that."

"Don't say that," Blaine chided, laying his head on Kurt's. "You're everything to me, damn whoever says different. I know you're too young now for us to truly be together, but that still doesn't change the feelings I have for you. If my father doesn't approve of us marrying, then we'll just elope, because I'd rather die then be separated from you."

"Blaine..." Kurt said breathless as he looked into the raven's hazel eyes. "I-"

A scream stopped him from what Kurt was going to say. Blaine immediately jumped up, running towards the front of the mansion with Kurt right behind him. When they made it to the front, they were able to see that the entrance was surrounded by a group of men, all who were brandishing swords.

"Damn it. They're bloody pirates," Blaine growled, pushing Kurt behind him. "Kurt, I want you to get inside!" he yelled as he pulled his own sword out, making his way towards the group. "Can I help you with something?" he asked them.

One of the men took off their hat as they turned towards Blaine, tossing it to the ground as Blaine took in who he was looking at. Kurt couldn't see the man's face or anything that could signify what he looked like. However he could see the tattoo that covered the right side of the man's neck. It was a yellow warbler, from what he could tell, the beak raised towards the man's jaw and the wings spreading the front of the throat. Kurt figured it went across the back of the neck as well.

Miss Carole rushed Kurt inside before he could even register what the pirates looked like, slamming the door shut behind her and doing the many locks. Kurt tried to open the door, to get back to his Blaine, but the maid grabbed his arm and yanked him away, wrapping her arms around him. "You mustn't do that Kurt. You can't go back out there. You'll only endanger yourself."

"B-But Blaine! He needs me Miss Carole! They could hurt him!" he screamed back, struggling in her arms.

"If you go out there, who know what will happen!" she cried. She didn't want to beg the boy. She had already lost his father, she couldn't lose Burt's son also.

Kurt whimpered as he collapsed into the maid's arms, turning his body so he could wrap his arms around her neck as he cried into her chest. Outside the sounds of swords clashing and swearing could be heard in the entryway where they stood. Kurt's body trembled, terrified of what was happening to Blaine.

His fears were answered after a few moments of silence.

"Lord Travis Anderson," Kurt heard the voice bellow loudly, "if you ever wish to see your precious son again, you are to pay the ransom money that has been requested of you. If you do not, then I will not guarantee how long of a life he will live, we will give you one week to obtain the money required. You know where to find Captain Warbler and his ship."

"No! Blaine! They can't take him Miss Carole!" Kurt yelled as he finally shook free of the maid's grasp. He ran to the door, scrambling to open it. He undid the many locks that bolted the door and swung it open as fast as he could. His sight was met with an empty courtyard...

...And no sign of Blaine.

* * *

**I would greatly appreciate it if you would review to tell me how it was~! If not, I might lose confidence :(  
**

**I have a couple of ideas for this story, #1 being lots of singing! I'm also open for ideas, so if you have any please leave a review with what you would like to see in the story and I'll try to incorporate it into the story.**


End file.
